Valentine's Rival
by le-lavi49
Summary: V'day's edition... "I’ll be the first to give him the chocolate.”... "You too… are going to give your chocolate to him!”... "Aa! St..Stop crying!"... "I'm not crying!"... "I don't like you"... "I...I love you".... TWO PAIRINGS UP... RnR


**Valentine's Rival**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Tyki X LaviYuuAllen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM characters… Just own the plot. I don't even own the chocolate that they've made…**

**This is Valentine Edition!! Yey! I'm glad to make it in time and maybe the pairing is a little too much. Demo ii saa. It can't be helped since I like to make it, this time Tyki's like an idol for our exorcist. So, enjoy this…**

Today was the day before valentine, it was really cold since it was still winter. The three exorcists felt warm because they were in the headquarters, sat on the chair in the cafeteria. They were enjoying their lunch. As usual, Yuu ate his soba calmly, Allen ate his giant-portion food and Lavi enjoyed his usual food. They finished their lunch calmly then swept their mouth with a handkerchief.

"Whoaa, I'm full… It's delicious!!" Said Allen cheerfully, he really enjoyed his lunch.

"Shut up moyashi. You're getting my nerve." Said the Japanese samurai coldly.

"You're the one who are getting my nerve!! Baka Kanda!" Allen was angry, he didn't like it when Yuu called him Moyashi.

Lavi laughed a little, "Hahaha, you two are such a good friend."

"We're not!!" said Allen and Yuu together to Lavi.

Lavi tried to speak another topic, "Come on, tomorrow is a valentine day. It means that we mustn't fight with each other right?"

"Hmm! Like I care with the valentine day." Said Yuu. He turned his face.

Allen's reaction was a little bit different with Yuu's he was very surprised. "Ehhh!! Tomorrow?!" His face was very funny.

"Hmm? Why? Your face is funny moyashi-chan." Lavi asked to fulfill his curiosity.

Suddenly, Allen's face turned red. "Umm, I'm going to give a chocolate to someone. But I don't realize that tomorrow is the big day."

"Are? Who is it? Tell me!!" asked Lavi.

"Uh……"

"Who?" Lavi's got excited.

"Umm, promise me that you won't tell anyone?" Allen's face turned redder.

"Promise!! Is it Lenalee? Wait, guys turn is on the white day right?" Lavi was very curious with Allen's answer.

Even Yuu turned his head back just to listen to Allen's answer. He was curious too but he didn't say anything. He just prepared his ear.

"No, it's not Lenalee...... Umm, it's a guy… Hehe." Allen smiled.

Lavi asked again, "Wow! Who? Komui? Ahh, that's impossible right?"

"Marshall Cross? Or maybe him?" asked Yuu, gave a choice to Allen while pointed his finger to Lavi.

"Me? If it's true then I'm very grateful. But, Yuu-chan… Looks like you have interest to this matter. Hehe, am I right?" Lavi smiled cheerfully, rubbing his head.

"Shut up! I'll cut you into two pieces…"

Allen gave a hint, "Umm, well… it's a Noah."

"Noah?! Devito? Jasdero? Skin? Or the Millenium Earl?" Lavi asked Allen, while mentioned the Noah family member.

"Tyki Mikk…" Said Allen with a half-whispered voice.

"Eeeh… WHAT?!!!?!?!" Lavi jumped out from his seat, he was very shocked to hear it.

Yuu didn't say anything, he was quiet. But, he was very shocked too to hear the name that Allen said.

Allen rubbed his head, "Ahahaha, so… I think I'm going to make it now with Lenalee's help. Then, I'm leaving, bye!!" Allen left the cafeteria.

Lavi stood up, "Oh shit!! Then I must make it now too."

"Lavi, don't say that you…" said Yuu.

Lavi laughed, "Ah! Ahaha…haha. Yeah, actually I want to give a chocolate to him too. How about you Yuu-chan? Aren't you not gonna give your chocolate to someone?" asked Lavi, he was curious with Yuu too.

Yuu replied, "I see. I'll be going too then. I'll make sure that I'll be the first to give him the chocolate."

"Yuu-chan! You too… are going to give your chocolate to him?!" Lavi was very shocked now.

"Yeah, I'm going too. Bye now." Yuu left the cafeteria.

After said goodbye to Lavi and Yuu, the white-haired boy rushed to search for Lenalee, it was lucky for him because the Chinese girl had come back from the mission at the previous day. He came to her room and then asked her if she want to help him.

"So, you want to me to help you? Who are you going to give it?" asked Lenalee kindly.

The younger boy replied, "From Noah, Tyki Mikk……"

"…… Umm, Lenalee want to give your chocolate to Komui-san right?"

The Chinese girl nodded, she smiled to Allen. "Of course, and I'm going too give my chocolate to all members in the headquarters too, including you. So, let's get going. I'll help you with everything I can."

"Uwaah! Thank you Lenalee!! You're the best!" Allen was fired up.

Then they went to the small kitchen near the laboratory, the place where Lenalee usually made coffee for everyone. They prepared the ingredients and started to make it. Allen never made any chocolate before, so he followed Lenalee's instructions.

Said Lenalee, gave instruction to Allen, "Now, Allen-kun. You must melt the chocolate first."

"Owh, okay. Umm, woaah!! It's melting!!" Allen was very excited.

"Allen-kun, calm down. Ah! Don't eat the chocolate!" Said Lenalee, grabbed Allen's hand.

"Ehh? Why?" asked Allen.

Lenalee acted like a big sister to Allen, "If you eat the chocolate, your tongue will burn. It was very hot, you know."

Allen asked Lenalee again, "Oh, I see… then what should I do?"

"Just stir it well until it melts. Umm, you say that you're going to giving this to Tyki Mikk right?" Lenalee asked Allen.

"Yeah, why?" said Allen while stirred the chocolate.

"I think you can add some brandy to your chocolate to give a mature-scent and I bet that it'll suit him. He was very mature though." Said Lenalee, offered a very good idea to Allen.

Allen smiled cheerfully, "That's a good idea, do you have some?"

"Yes, I have it. But don't use it too much or he will get drunk after eating your chocolate. Hahaha." Lenalee laughed.

Allen laughed then asked Lenalee, "Hahaha, okay. I understand. Umm, what should I do next?"

"Umm, after that… pour the chocolate to the tray. It has many shapes, heart, leaf, round and many more. Which do you want to use?" said Lenalee while holding the trays, showed it to Allen so he could choose which one would he used.

"Umm, I think I should use the heart-shaped one." Allen pointed the heart-shaped one.

Lenalee put the tray on the table then gave her instruction again, "Okay, then pour it… S-slowly Allen-kun! You must pour it gently, don't pour it straight. If you pour it straight, then the chocolate's form will not good."

"O-okay." He gave his best to make it.

"After that you can put it in the refrigerator to make it hard, then you can decorate it with a white chocolate." Said Lenalee while made her chocolate too.

Allen asked Lenalee, "Umm, what do you mean by decorating?" He asked while putting the chocolate into the refrigerator.

"You can write your feelings or write anything you like." Said Lenalee, she smiled to Allen.

"Whoa… it's cool…" Allen's eyes were blinking. He was very excited.

They continued to make the chocolate. Maybe it was hard for Allen who was never cook before, but it seems that he managed to do it because of Lenalee's instruction. Lavi, who was going to make a chocolate for Tyki too was still in the cafeteria. He planned to ask Jerry for help.

"Nee, Jerry-chan. Do you think you can help me to make a chocolate? I never make it though…" Lavi asked the chef from the kitchen's window.

Jerry smiled, "Of course Lavi-chan. Come here to the kitchen so I can teach you how to make it."

Then Lavi went to the kitchen, "Oh, okay. Umm, the ingredients?"

"I have it, here, wear this apron so your clothes won't get dirty." Said Jerry while handed an apron to Lavi.

Lavi was shocked at first to see the design of the apron, it was a pink-colored apron with a heart shape on the middle and then he wore it with an unconfident feeling.

"Umm, so… how to make it?" asked Lavi.

Jerry explained, "Now, now. Lavi-chan, you must melt the chocolate first. So you can pour it in the tray to give it a form."

"Melt the chocolate… umm, can I use my innocence?" asked Lavi again while took his hammer-shaped innocence from his pocket.

"Ehh? For what?" Jerry asked Lavi back.

"It'll take a long time to wait until it is melting. So, I think I'll use my innocence to melt it." said Lavi with an innocent face.

"You can't. Do you know that if you directly put the chocolate in the fire it will be burned? Which means that it's not worthy to eat it again, you can't waste food you know." Said Jerry to the redhead.

Lavi nodded, "Oh, I see. So, what should I do with the chocolate now?"

"Cut it into a little cube and put it in the pot so it will melt faster, then you must stir it gently." Said Jerry.

"Okay. Umm… is this enough?" Lavi showed the chocolate cube that he cut. It was too big since he cut it into four.

Jerry looked at the chocolate cube and began to yell at Lavi, "It's too big Lavi-chan!! Cut it more little!!"

"Huh? Okay…. Like this?" said Lavi, showed the chocolate that he cut.

Jerry was lightened up, he nodded, "Yeah, that's it. Now, put the chocolate into the pot and stir it well until it melts. Lavi-chan, you can add more ingredients such as dried fruit, cookies, sweets and many more to the chocolate, do you want to add it?"

"Okay, I think I'll use cookies. But, how can we put it?" said Lavi after thought about something for a while.

"You must smash the cookies first then you can mix it with the chocolate, then stir it well." Said Jerry while took some cookies from the shelf.

Followed Jerry instructions, Lavi put the chocolate into the pot then stirred it well until it was melted and mixed it with the cookies that had been smashed before. Then Jerry instructed Lavi again to pour it in the tray and put it in the refrigerator until it was hard.

"I think that this rabbit-shaped tray is good. Okay, here we go…" Lavi pour the chocolate gently then put it in the refrigerator.

"You're doing great Lavi-chan. After your chocolate was hard, you can use this white chocolate to decorate it." Said Jerry, handed a pot of a melted white chocolate.

Lavi praised Jerry, "Okay, thank you Jerry-chan. You really are the best chef in the world."

"Ara!! Don't say that Lavi-chan, you're embarrassing me! Hohoho." Jerry was very delighted to hear Lavi's praise.

"But it's true. Hehehe, I hope that that person will like it." Lavi smiled, his face turned a little red.

"I think that that person will like it. It's because Lavi-chan is working very hard to make this chocolate." Said Jerry, tried to convince Lavi.

The redhead really did his best to make the chocolate, but what about Yuu? He went from the cafeteria and was wandering around the headquarters to search for an idea. He was really confused; he didn't know who was capable to help him. Allen was already asked Lenalee for help, and Lavi must be asked Jerry for help.

"Hhhh…… is there anyone who can help me…" Yuu sighed, he still wandered around the headquarters.

Then he stopped a while, he thought about someone, "Marshall Tiedoll? Hmm, no. He is very busy so I shouldn't disturb him. Komui… don't even think about him, he must be really not capable. Haahh, I wonder…" He sighed again.

Suddenly he heard someone voice coming from in front of him, "Ahh, Kanda… What are you doing here?"

"Bookman… no, I'm not doing anything." The Japanese boy shook his head.

"Oh, I see… but you've been wandering around here since thirty minutes ago. So I think you might have any problem. If you excuse me then…" Bookman turned his body, he wanted to come back to the rare book library.

Yuu thought about something for a while, then he found an idea, "Wait, Bookman! Umm… can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Bookman turned his head, heading to Yuu.

"Umm, actually I want to make a chocolate but I haven't found anyone capable yet." Said Yuu.

The old man asked, "So, you want me to help you?"

"Yeah, sort of. I'm very sure with your knowledge." Yuu smiled, he was very confident.

"Then it'll be my pleasure. Come this way, Kanda." Said Bookman while showed Kanda the way.

Then they went to Bookman's room and went in.

"Hmm, I think there's a book that mentioned how to make a chocolate. Oh, this is it." said Bookman while searching for a book.

"So, what should I do first?" Yuu asked calmly.

"Do you have any chocolate?" Bookman asked Yuu quietly.

"Uhh, no." Yuu shook his head.

"Then you must prepare the ingredients first. Here, I'll give you the list. After you get all the ingredients, come back here and we'll start to make it." said Bookman, he gave the list of the ingredients to Yuu.

Yuu rushed to collect the ingredients and he was very fast. He came to the kitchen and asked if he could get the ingredients that have written on the list. But Lavi teased him when he wants to asked for the ingredients, he pointed the Mugen and hit Lavi with it violently. Then he left after Jerry gave all the ingredients to him, he went back to Bookman's room.

"Do you got it?" asked Bookman to Yuu.

Yuu nodded, "Yes, I do. So, let's start now. What should I do with the chocolate?"

"First, you must make the chocolate melt. Then you can add some other ingredients into it and make it cold again until it's hard." Bookman explained to Yuu.

"I see…" Yuu tried to understand it.

"Hmm, I should remind you about something. This is about the art of making chocolate, the one and the most beautiful part from a chocolate is…"

Yuu asked, "Is..?" he was very curious.

"The shape!!" said Bookman with confident.

"The… shape?" Yuu confused.

Bookman nodded, "Yes, the shape… You can do something different with it."

"Tell me how." It seemed that Yuu was getting more serious.

Bookman explained again, "It will take to long if we melt the chocolate first and do the other step, so we must focus with the shape. You can just carved it and serve it, and I'm sure that you can."

"Hmm, I'll take that challenge. I'll make sure that this chocolate has the most beautiful shape than the others." Yuu smiled. He was very sure of his skill.

"Good. Now, please start…" said Bookman.

"Okay… hmm, you ordered me to get the ingredients from the list that you gave to me back then… But, I'm just using the chocolate. So…" Yuu asked Bookman.

Bookman gave his reason, "Oh, that… It's for me, I want to use some of it. Sorry to manipulating you, now please go ahead…"

Yuu sighed, _Hahh, I'll think that I'm helping someone older than me._ "Hmm, Innocence Active!! Mugen!!"

Yuu began to carve the chocolate, he carved it into a statue. It was a big butterfly statue and the form of the butterfly chocolate statue was the same with the black butterfly that Tyki had, the one that always he used when he was fighting, Tease. Luckily, Bookman didn't notice and he didn't ask Yuu about the form too. He was just impressed by Yuu's skill.

Bookman still impressed with Yuu's work, "Hmm, this is good. But… why do you use your innocence to carve it? You can use a knife."

"It's more comfortable if I cut something with my Mugen… umm, anyway! Thank you for helping today, I'll be leaving now." Yuu went out from Bookman's room and brought the chocolate statue with him. He was very confident with it.

Allen, Yuu and Lavi were very confident with their own chocolate. After they finished making their chocolate, they all met at the hall by coincidence. They were surrounded with a fighting aura.

"I'll make sure that I'll be the first…" said Yuu while showed his chocolate.

Allen was letting his dark-side out, "Hmm, you are too confident Kanda."

"Come on you two, we'll see the result tomorrow." Lavi smiled.

Allen thought about an idea, "Oh yeah, we can ask him to come to the town and we can meet him."

"We can send a letter to him." Said Yuu, gave his idea too.

"That's a good idea, but why don't we call him instead." Asked Lavi.

"You're right, umm, do you know the phone number?" Allen asked the others.

"No." The redhead shook his head.

"I don't know either." Yuu shook his head too when Allen looked at him.

"Hahh, so how can we give the chocolate?" Allen sighed.

Yuu asked, "Do you know his usual schedule?"

"Umm, he's usually walking around the town in the midday." Said Allen while thought about it.

Lavi tried to mention the place, "Near the coffee shop… am I right?"

"Yeah…" Allen nodded.

Lavi smiled then asked again, "Why don't we go together? So we can see the result."

"I like that, then tomorrow after lunch." Asked Allen.

Lavi and Yuu nodded, then they went to their own room. They wanted to get some rest because they were very exhausted. They worked really hard to make the chocolate.

The valentine day had come and they were very excited. They gathered at the town near the coffee shop, the place that Tyki usually came to taste some coffee. They waited for a while and they saw someone that they recognized was walking in their direction. It was a man that wore an 80's outfit and a hat that covered his head.

The man recognized the three exorcists that had been waiting for him, "Hi there, good afternoon. What are you guys doing here?"

Allen asked, "Umm, Tyki… Do you know what day is this day?"

"Valentine's day I think… why?" Tyki smiled, waiting for the answer.

"This is for you." Said Allen while gave his chocolate to Tyki.

Tyki was surprised, "A… chocolate?"

Yuu handed his chocolate to Tyki too, "This is for you too."

"Ehh?" Tyki was more shocked than before.

"And this is from me." Lavi gave his chocolate to Tyki.

"Wha…what?" Tyki's hands were full of chocolate.

"Choose one from those chocolate that we gave to you." Said Yuu.

"Wait, these are for me?" Tyki asked with a curiosity.

"Yes, but you must choose." Said Yuu.

Lavi nodded, "Uh huh, don't be selfish. Choose one."

"Hmm, then… umm, it's hard." Tyki was thinking very hard.

"JUST CHOOSE!" The three of them shouted to the older man.

Tyki {a bit shocked} asked, "……I'll choose, but tell me something… Why do you give me a chocolate?"

"Because you're my important person, so… I want to give it to you." Allen said with smile on his face.

"Umm, actually. I like this one better." Said Tyki, holding the butterfly-shaped one.

Yuu surprised, "Then you…"

"But, I think this is very cute too. This rabbit even has an eye's cover on his left eye, it's like you give yourself to me. Hmm…" Tyki held the rabbit-shaped one.

"What are you talking about?! Pervert…" Lavi's face turned red.

Suddenly, Tyki gave the chocolate back to Lavi and Yuu. He was holding Allen's, "I'll choose this one."

Allen shocked, "Heeee! Mine?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Tyki and he smiled to Allen.

"Umm, I… don't think that you will choose mine… so…" Allen's face turned red.

Tyki began to explain, "It's because I have interested in you since… umm, maybe when we met for the first time? Ah, I'm sorry that I returned your chocolate. But I like this one better, since it has brandy aroma inside and I like this kid."

"Aww, that's too bad… Well, if you're saying that then I can't do anything else. It can't be helped right?" Said Lavi, he smiled gently.

Tyki patted Lavi's head, "Thank you… Umm… ?!" The adult was shocked to see Yuu when he turned his head.

Yuu didn't say anything to Tyki, he was quiet and he glared to Tyki.

"Come on Yuu-chan. We lose, let's go back." Asked Lavi. He pulled Yuu's hand.

"Umm, I'm sorry to drag you into this. But… can I leave this kid to you? I want to talk with Allen." Asked Tyki.

"You can count on me." Said Lavi.

"Thank you, good bye then." Tyki waved his hand to Lavi and then walk away.

Suddenly, Yuu kicked Lavi. "Don't come near me!!"

"What?! Why?" Lavi fell of to the ground.

"You jerk!! Why can you be very calm after being dumped like this?!"

Lavi stood up, "It can't be helped right? He chose Allen… and it's not that I don't feel anything. I feel hurt inside too."

"It's hurt… my heart is hurt…" Yuu grabbed his chest as he kneels down and grabbed his own feet.

Lavi patted Yuu's head, "It is okay Yuu-chan. Are?"

Yuu's face was red and his eyes were wet, looked like that he was gonna cry. "What are you looking at?!"

"St…stop crying Yuu-chan! Umm, here… I'll give you my chocolate. So don't cry." Said Lavi while offered his chocolate to Yuu.

"I don't need your chocolate…" Yuu shook his head.

Lavi smiled, "Hmm, Yuu-chan why don't you be my lover?"

"Huh?" Yuu was very shocked.

"Why don't you be my lover?" Said Lavi, repeated his words.

"You… that was quick." Yuu complained to Lavi.

"Hey, it's not like I'm using you. It's just… umm, when I see your crying face… It's cute." Lavi looked down 'cause his face turned red.

"I'm not crying!!" Said Yuu with an angry tone.

"Yeah, you're not. I mean your 'gonna cry'' face, that's cute and I like that." Lavi smiled again.

"…" Yuu didn't answer.

"I'll make you happy. Okay?" Lavi smiled.

"Do what you want to do!!" Yuu blushed and turned his body back.

"Hmm, Yuu-chan! You're blushing… hehe." Lavi grinned, then he hugged Yuu from behind.

"Shut up!! Umm, here. For you." Said Yuu handed his chocolate to Lavi.

"Whoaa!! Yuu-chan gives me a chocolate!! Yeah!! Thanks!!" Lavi's eyes were blinking.

"Don't act like a kid. Umm, your chocolate… I think I'll accept it." Said Yuu. He opened his hand.

"Here, hope you like it. I'm giving myself to you now Yuu-chan, hehe." Lavi grinned while gave his chocolate to Yuu.

While they were enjoying their romantic new love, Tyki and Allen were walking together. Then they stopped at the café, but not the café when they were met each other, it was different café. They took a seat and ordered two cups of hot chocolate.

"Nee, Tyki… when you say that you like me… is it true?" Allen asked Tyki while tasted his hot chocolate.

Tyki replied, "Yeah, why? You scared that I'll play on you?"

Allen trembled, "Yeah, I'm scared. I'm scared that you'll kill me too."

"I'll not. Because I like you so much." Tyki smiled.

"But I don't like you." said Allen honestly.

"Then, you hate me?" Tyki asked Allen.

Allen blushed, "No, I… I love you Tyki."

Tyki asked Allen again, "Then it's the same right?"

"You said that you like me…" Allen's voice was trembling.

"You don't like it?" Tyki tasted his hot chocolate.

"I want you to love me, not just like…" Said Allen, his expression was a bit sad.

"Then, I'll love you." Said Tyki, with an innocent's face.

"…" Allen's face blushed.

Tyki smiled, patted Allen's head. "Hmm, if you're blushing like that… I don't know if I'll kiss you."

"Then, go ahead…" Said Allen, offered himself to Tyki.

"Are you sure?" Tyki grinned with a naughty expression.

"Mmm, but… eat my chocolate first." Allen pointed to the chocolate that Tyki held.

"This? I think that it'll taste delicious." Tyki held the chocolate and smiled.

"Umm, I don't know. It's my first time that I've ever made any chocolate, so… I don't know what will happen to you if you eat the chocolate." Allen trembled, he was afraid.

Tyki asked, "Are you worried about me?"

"O…of course… I'm afraid that you'll have a stomachache…" Said Allen, still trembled.

"It's okay if you have a stomachache after I eat this, then you just have to take the responsibility." He blinked his left eye.

"Eeehhh!!!! What!!!?" Allen shocked.

"Yeah… with your body… Hmm…" Tyki grinned evilly, he

"B-bu-but… I…" Allen's face turned red.

"It's a joke…" _I mean it though… but it can't be helped since he is such an innocent boy…_ Tyki smiled calmly.

"Hufff… I'm glad that it's a joke…" Allen relieved somehow.

"Then I'm gonna eat it. Itadakimasu…" Tyki bit the chocolate.

"Umm, how is it?" asked the younger boy with s curiosity.

"Urghhh!!" Tyki groaned.

"It's really not good?!" Allen shocked, worried about Tyki.

"No, it's good!! Hmm, I like it…" Tyki licked his lower lip to lick the chocolate that was scattered there.

"Re…really?!" Allen smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah… umm, have you tried it yet?" Asked Tyki, still ate the chocolate.

"No, I haven't… why?" Allen shook his head.

Tyki held the chocolate and pointed it to Allen's mouth. "Then, you want to try it?"

"Can I?" Allen asked Tyki just to make sure if he can eat it.

"Of course, come closer. Open your mouth…" Tyki pointed the chocolate in front of Allen's mouth.

"Umm. Aaa…Uphh!" Tyki kissed Allen without any warning. He made Allen shocked.

Tyki made Allen tasted his own chocolate, directly from Tyki's mouth. Allen swallowed the piece of the chocolate that still left in Tyki's mouth, his face turned red. Tyki pushed his mouth harder to Allen's mouth tried to taste Allen's mouth with his tongue. Allen didn't refuse, he even pulled Tyki and kissed him back. He loved Tyki so much, he dared to give anything to Tyki. His heart, feelings, even his body… he'll give it all to Tyki, the one he loved.

Suddenly Tyki stopped his kiss, "Does it good?"

"Umm, yeah… it's good. But I like your kiss more than my chocolate." Allen grinned.

"Want me to kiss you again?" asked Tyki, touched Allen's chin.

"… I…" Allen blushed.

Tyki said, "Its okay. I'm the Noah of Pleasure… I can give you my pleasure. To kiss you of course."

"But, we can't do it here. It's too crowd." Said Allen while turned his head left and right.

Tyki grinned, "You are such a naughty boy. You don't like crowds?"

"It's not that I don't like it. Umm, it's too embarrassing if you kiss me in front of many people and why do you call me a naughty boy?!" Said Allen, just realize that Tyki said something to him.

"Because if you don't want me to do it in the crowds… I don't know if I do more than just a kiss." The adult smirked.

"Ehhh?! I'm not ready!!" Allen's blushed again.

"It's a joke too… but I don't know if I REALLY do it…" Said the adult, he smiled.

"Gyaaahh!!! Tyki, you're pervert!!!!" Allen shouted.

"It can't be helped since I am the Noah of pleasure…right, Allen?" Tyki asked Allen.

"Then, if I'm ready I'll tell you… so, please wait until then…" Said Allen.

"You're very innocent… just like the snow that just falling from the sky. Very white… very pure…" Tyki said while saw the snow falling from the sky.

"…" Allen didn't answer Tyki. He just quiet, he couldn't say anything.

Tyki tried to make Allen sure, "It's true… I don't want to make that pure snow become a black snow. I even want to protect you, I don't know why I want to. You're an exorcist though…"

"Do you mean that we can't be together? That you're a Noah and I'm an exorcist, so you mean that we can't ever be together?" Allen was pissed off.

"No, that's not what I mean… I really want to be with you. I want to ask you that if you want to be with me always or not…" Tyki explained to Allen.

Allen nodded, showing his true feeling, "Of course I want to be with you!! Don't you understand my efforts just to make this valentine's chocolate to you?"

"I understand it… So… you really want to be with me?" Tyki asked.

"Mmm…" Allen nodded.

Tyki replied, "Then, I shall give you myself. I belong to you and you belong to me too."

"I like that… umm, can you finish the chocolate? We can start dating now." Allen asked Tyki, he even asked Tyki to date with him.

"You're rushing. But, I still like that. Let's go…" Tyki smiled to Allen.

Then they stood up from their seat, started to walking. They were dating by walking around the town. Tyki held Allen's hand to make sure that the younger boy didn't lost and he wanted to make Allen's warm from the cold weather. There were two pairs of love that felt warm because of the heat from their love, they didn't felt cold at all. They were enjoying their love, they'll be always together…

**A/N: Happy Valentine!! Rabu rabu valentine choco special deeeesu!! I like this story very much, I ended up making two pairs though. But, in this valentine day I tried to make them become more romantic than usual. Hope you like it and please… REVIEWWW!!! Give me review!!!! It's special, so review please… Sankyu!......[Riku]**

**Valentine naa…… ii ne……**

**Especially with LaviYuu pairing, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! [963Q's innermind]**

**Happy Valentine, minna……**

**c u next time……**

**Ooops,,**

**Don't 4get…**

**RnR… [963Q]**

**REVIEEEEEEEW kudasai………………**


End file.
